Beautiful Little Sneaks
by k drama queen
Summary: Ok so this is a story about the Liars kids. I need OCs so summit fast. Full Summary inside but basically the Liar's kids witness there friend get murdered. Then the murderer starts sending them texts signed A. There lives are turned upside down. What happens when there parents find out about the texts. Read to find out, well when i start writing it. OC CONTEST CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the Rivers

"Mom, I can't find my hair drier" Layla Rivers shouted down the stairs to her mom, Hanna Rivers.

"It's in the bathroom" Hanna shouted up the stairs. She sighed. The house was always hectic when the girls were going to a sleepover and they were rushing to finish packing.

The sleepover this weekend was at their friend's Alyssa's house. Alyssa lived with her father, never talking about her mom. They lived in a big house, near Emily's.

Hanna's other children, Layla's twin Gwendolyn, also known as Gwen, and Warren came running down the stairs, arguing.

"MOOOOOM! Warren is hiding my sleeping bag and he won't give it back unless I let him come to the sleepover and it is really starting to annoy me" Gwen shouted. All of the boys had a huge crush on Alyssa and were always sneaking into the parties. It got the girls annoyed.

"Ok, Warren give your sister back her sleeping bag and Warren you also know you can't go to the sleepovers. Its girls only" Caleb said, walking in.

Warren sighs and goes upstairs and Gwen follows, smiling. "Girls hurry up. We only have a haft hour and you two need to finish packing" Hanna shouted.

* * *

At the Fitz's

"Abigail, are you excited for the sleepover tonight" Aria asked her daughter as they were eating dinner. Ezra was working late that night and wasn't going to be home until late. So it was just those two and Chris.

"Yup. Alyssa said that she had a huge surprise for us. I can't wait to find out what it is" Abigail says.

"That's great. Chris what are you doing tonight. And don't you even ask if you can go to the sleepover because the answer is no" Aria told her son.

"But MOM…" Chris started but didn't get to finish.

"No buts" Aria said, cutting her son off.

"Fine. But I am still going out with Bruce and Warren" Chris said.

"That's fine. I'll drop you off at Bruce's on the way back after we drop off Abigail at Alyssa's. Plus, I want to talk with Spencer about the barbeque in three weeks" Aria said. Aria looked at the clock and saw that they only had five minutes until the party.

"Come on you guys, time to go" Aria says getting up.

* * *

At the Cavanaugh's

"Hey mom, do you know where my sleeping bag is? I can't find it" Peyton Cavanaugh yelled down the stairs.

"It should be in the closet" Spencer yells up the stairs.

"It's not"

"Oh, I think I put in the shed"

"Okay" Peyton says, coming down the stairs. She runs out the door and goes to look in the shed. She finds it in the corner and starts to go. Then she looks and sees a box full of old books. She was about to look in it when her mother called her.

"Peyton, did you find it?" Spencer yells across the lawn. Peyton sighs. _I'll just have to come back tomorrow then,_ Peyton thinks.

"Yea" she shouts running back to the house.

'Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late" Spencer says.

"Of course not" Peyton says, grabbing her duffel bag.

* * *

At the Fields

"Girls, hurry up, we don't want to be late" Emily shouts to her daughters and they come running down. "Let's go"

They walk to Alyssa's house, which is just down the street. Alicia and Gracie were always over there. Or Alyssa was over at the Field's residence.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria were already there and they were talking. The girls were at the front porch, waiting for Gracie and Alicia.

"Bye mom" both girls said at the same time and went running over to their friends.

"Hey guys" Emily says to her friends.

"Hey Em" they reply. They saw the girls run into the house. Alyssa was the last one in.

"Doesn't it freak you guys out by how much Alyssa looks like Ali" Spencer says.

"You've noticed" Emily says and all of the Liars nod their heads.

"I thought it was just me" Hanna says.

"Well, I guess I better go" Spencer says.

"Oh, Spence, can you give Chris a ride to your house. Bruce and Warren and him are hanging out tonight" Aria asks.

"Sure" Spencer says.

* * *

At the Sleepover

The girls had their sleeping bags set up in there clubhouse. They had s'mores and ice cream sundaes. It was about 11:13 and they were sitting in a circle. Alyssa was about to tell them the surprise.

"Okay, so we have been friends forever. But we have never made our friendship official" Alyssa says.

"What do you mean 'official'? Everyone knows we are best friends" Alicia says, confused.

"We need to make our friendship whole. We need to seal the gap in our friendship. We need to each share a secret so that we will be friends for life. If we all know one another's secret, then they know we can trust each other" Alyssa says. Everyone nods their heads, understanding.

"Who's first" Alyssa asks.

"I'll go first" Gwen says. All of her friends lean in to hear her little secret. "I used to shoplift a lot but then I was arrested. My parents don't know because warren bailed me out a day after. He told my parents I was at a friends house".

"Wow. I never imagined you would shoplift" Alyssa says. "Who's next?"

"I'll go next" Alicia says. "You guys know Brett Vanderwaal, you know Mona's son. I'm dating him"

"For how long" Layla asks.

"Almost a year" Alicia replies.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gracie asks.

"Because all of our parents hate his mom for some strange reason. Our parents always say don't talk to that family. Only Aunt Hanna likes her" Alicia says. Everyone nods there head in agreement.

"I'm next" Abigail says. "Okay, so you guys know how my parents want me to be a teacher and stuff, so they sent me to that literature club, well I don't go. I go to dance classes. I want to be a dancer".

"Cool, how long have you danced for?" Alicia asks, being as she is a dancer herself.

"Three years" Abigail says.

"Cool, what do you take?"

'Let's save the dance chit chat for later. My turn" Gracie says. "I have been saving my money for a tattoo. And I go to college frat parties often".

"Cool, which college" Alyssa asks. Alicia playfully hits Alyssa in the arm.

"That isn't important. What is is WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Alicia says, mad. Those two told each other a lot.

"Because I knew you would have told mom" Gracie says.

"Ok, my turn" Layla says. "I have hacked into computers and changed grades for me so I don't fail."

'I knew you shouldn't have gotten that 100 on your science final" Peyton says. "Ok, my turn. I cheated on my pre SATs".

"Why" Gwen asks.

"Because I kept putting off studying and my mom expected me to do great when I knew I wouldn't and I didn't want to disappoint them" Peyton says.

"Ok, Alyssa, your turn" Layla says.

"Um, ok, so I was looking around in my attic and I found a picture of your moms when they were younger with some other person. I don't know who it was but I think it may be my mom because she looks like me" Alyssa says.

"So, you think our moms know each other?" Gracie says. Alyssa nods.

"Do you guys think that our moms think that Alyssa could be there friend's daughter?" Abigail asks.

"Let's talk about it in the morning. I'm tired" Alicia says, yawning.

"Good point, night" Alyssa says and all the girls reply with "Good night" and "See you in the morning".

* * *

AN. So that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. The big event with be in the next chapter. A little hint, it involves A letter of the AlphAbet. I'll try to upload as quick as i can. Oh and i have a poll up to see if the boys should be at the party when Alyssa gets murdered? Please take the poll!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Sleepover

The girls were sleeping peacefully. That is before they heard the noise. Alyssa was the first to hear it.

"Do you guys hear that" Alyssa says, waking everyone up.

"Hear what?" Peyton asks. Then the noise happened again. The crunching of leaves and the cracking of sticks.

"That" Alicia says, getting scared. "What if it's that escaped prisoner that was a killer. I heard on the news he was in the area. What if he kills us".

"Alicia, calm down. I'm sure it's nothing." Gwen says, but she too is scared.

"What should we do?" Gracie asks.

"Maybe we should…" Layla started, but was cut off by the power going out in the clubhouse. Alicia screamed.

"Alicia, calm down. I have flashlights" Alyssa says, turning them on. She passes one to everyone.

"Go get your dad Alyssa" Abigail says.

"Ok, if I'm not back in ten minutes, call for help" Alyssa says, getting up.

"Be careful" Alicia shouts, from under her sleeping bag.

* * *

Seven minutes later

"She should be back by now" Gracie says, getting nervous.

'I'm sure she's on her way now. We just need to stay calm" Gwen says.

"Stay calm, how can we stay calm when there is A KILLER ON THE LOOSE!" Alicia says, still very scared.

"Don't worry, that prison was five towns over. We'll be fine" Abigail says, sitting next to Alicia to try to calm her down.

"Ok, but if she isn't back in three minutes, we have to go looking for her" Alicia says.

'Of course we will we're best friends" Peyton says.

* * *

With Alyssa

_I can't believe I got lost. I know these woods like I know my name_, Alyssa thinks, upset that she got lost.

She has been wandering for about seven minutes. She's starting to get pretty scared. Then she hears a branch crack right behind her.

"H-hello, who's t-there" Alyssa says, hoping it's one of the girls.

"I knew I would find you" says a voice that Alyssa doesn't recognize. A figure in black hoody steps out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Alyssa asks.

'You don't need to know. All you need to know is that I am your worst nightmare" the figure says.

"What do you want with me?" Alyssa says, trying to sound brave.

"I don't want anything except revenge" the figure says.

"I haven't done anything to you" Alyssa says.

"That's right, you haven't. But people you know have. And so this with make them upset. This is just the beginning of the plan. And it starts with you dying" The figure says, pulling an ax from behind it's back. Alyssa starts backing up.

"No, please, don't" Alyssa says.

"Don't worry. It only hurts at first, then you'll just go into a peaceful sleep" the figure says. Then Alyssa screams.

* * *

At the Clubhouse

The girls hear a scream. Alyssa's scream. "You guys, Alyssa" Layla says, getting up. Everyone else gets up and runs out of the clubhouse.

"Alyssa, Alyssa" everyone screams.

"You guys, look" Peyton says, pointing at two people in the distance. One is Alyssa. The other is a mystery figure in a black hoody. The person with the hoody has an ax. The next scene is very hard to see.

The person with the hoody lifts the ax and slams it onto Alyssa. She falls to the ground. The person with the hoody slams down the ax multiple times.

"Alyssa" Alicia says, sinking into the ground, crying. Those two had a very special bond.

The hooded figure stops and sees them and runs away. The girls don't move. They are in shock. Their best friend was just murdered before they're eyes. Then Alicia's IPhone buzzes, saying she has a text. Then Peyton's Smartphone. Them Abigail's Droid. Then Gracie's IPhone. Then Layla's Samsung Galaxy. Then Gwen's Samsung.

"On three, we open the texts" Peyton says.

"One" Abigail and Layla say.

"Two" Gwen and Gracie say.

"Three" Alicia says and all of them open up the messages. They all gasp at what they see:

**Well, Well, Well. Look at what you just saw. And you better not tell anyone. Because if you do, some secrets may just get out. Beware, because I don't mess around. **

**A**

Then there was a picture of all of them sitting in a circle, sharing their secrets.

"This is crazy you guys" Gracie says.

"What should we do?" Layla asks.

"Tell the police" Peyton says, like it was the obvious.

"NO! You saw what this A can do. We don't tell anyone. We say that we woke up, we couldn't find Alyssa and told her father" Alicia says.

"Ok, fine. That's what we'll do. For now. Let's go back to the clubhouse. We'll figure out anything else in the morning" Abigail says, yawning. The girls head back to the clubhouse. They all go to sleep, except Alicia. She can't stop thinking about Alyssa. She wants to now who did that to her. And why?

* * *

There's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I will most likely upload tomorrow or the next day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is were it all begins. And who is A? If you think you know who, PM me and tell me. I'd love to know who you think is A.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the Sleepover

The girls woke up at seven in the morning. The alarm rang in their ears. None of the girls wanted to get up. None of them had slept well the night before.

"Can someone turn that stupid alarm off already" Layla said, not wanting to get up.

"Guys, we need to get up and talk about last night" Peyton says, turning the alarm off.

"What's there to talk about? We saw our best friend get murdered. End of story" Alicia says, still very sad and traumatized about last night.

"Alicia, we need to figure out what to do about A" Abigail says.

"Ok, so what are we going to tell people?" Gracie asks.

"Well, first off, no one can know about A. Agreed?" Peyton says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"And we tell no one about last night. Last night never happened" Gwen says.

"So what do we tell them?" Layla asks.

"We tell them that we woke up this morning and couldn't find Alyssa and we went and found her dad" Peyton says.

"Ok, so should we go tell Alyssa's father?" Gracie asks.

"Yup, let's go" Gwen says and everyone gets up.

* * *

With Spencer

Spencer was driving to go pick up Peyton from the sleepover. When she turned on Alyssa's street, she didn't expect to see all of these police cars around Alyssa's house. She parked her car and got out, nervous. She found Emily and ran over to her.

"What's going on?" Spencer asks. She sees Alicia talking to a police officer, almost in tears.

"I don't know. I just got here. I woke up to sirens and I came over" Emily says.

Aria and Hanna pull in at the same time. They both come out of their cars, shocked. They run over to where Emily and Spencer are.

"What is going on" Hanna asks.

"We don't know" Emily says. She sees Gracie, Peyton, and Gwen standing in a corner. And Abigail and Layla also talking to a police officer. Alicia finishes talking to the officer and sees her mom. She runs over.

"Mom" Alicia says, in tears. She hugs her mom.

"Honey, what's going on?" Emily asks.

"S-she's g-gone" Alicia says, bawling her eyes out.

"Who?" Spencer asks.

"Alyssa" Alicia says. Gracie, Peyton and Gwen see their moms and walk over as well.

"What do you mean she's gone" Spencer asks, as her daughter walks up to her mom.

"We woke up this morning and she wasn't there. We couldn't find her so we told her dad" Abigail says, walking over with Layla.

"Do you guys have any idea where she might have gone" Aria asks. The girls shake their head no.

"Wow, talk about history repeating itself" Hanna said, getting dirty looks from her friends. Their daughters gave their moms weird looks.

"What do you mean history repeating itself?" Layla asked. The liars had never told the kids about their past with A and everything.

"Well our friend had disappeared and then a year later, she was found dead" Aria said.

"I'm going to go call Toby and tell him about this. I'll have him tell the guys" Spencer said, walking away a little bit.

"Hey, at least she isn't dead" Emily said.

"Yet" Gracie said.

"Gracie Denise Fields. Don't say that. Especially not in front of your sister" Emily said, looking at Alicia who was crying so hard she was shaking.

Just as those words left Emily's mouth, a police officer yelled from the woods, "I found a body, I found a body".

Alicia squealed and sunk to the ground hugging her knees and crying even harder. Abigail and Layla started crying as well and Gracie, Peyton, and Gwen were almost in tears as well.

The mother held their daughters tight, wondering why history was repeating itself. Spencer ran back over, hanging up with Toby. Soon, all of the liar's daughters were crying.

* * *

With Toby and the Guys.

Caleb and Ezra were over Toby's and so were there sons. Toby had walked away so he could talk to Spencer.

"What!... Are they ok… Oh, oh… She's WHAT…Ok I'll tell them… see you soon too… bye" Toby said, walking back over to the guys.

"What happened?" Caleb says, knowing something's up.

"Spencer said that the girls woke up today and that Alyssa was gone. Then as she finished tell the story about what happened, they found her body" Toby said.

"Really? Are the girls ok?" Ezra asks.

"There fine, just really upset and sad. Spencer said that Alicia was crying so hard, she was shaking" Toby says.

"Well this brings back memories" Ezra says.

"Tell me about it" Caleb says.

"At least they aren't getting texts from A" Toby says and the guys laugh. If they only knew.

* * *

And there's chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter there will be more A. Until then, kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the Fields'

"Girls, hurry up or you'll be late" Emily shouted up the stairs to her daughters. It had been a day since the whole incidence at the sleepover. The weekend was over and the girls had to go. Emily was cautious about sending the girls to school. The murder was all over the news and the Liars knew their daughters would be asked a billion questions during the school day. They had told their daughters they could stay home, but al off them refused.

Emily thought she heard crying coming from upstairs so she went up to the bathroom and saw Alicia trying not to cry, but failing. Her makeup was running and she was trying to clean it up. She saw her mom and started crying more.

"Alicia, do you want to stay home today?" Emily asked, helping clean up her makeup. Alicia shook her head no.

"No, I-I'm going. I need to be strong. All of the others are going and so am I" Alicia says, not crying anymore. She finishes cleaning her makeup and fixes it. "I'll be down stairs in a minute" Alicia leaves and goes to grab her bag.

Emily goes downstairs and sees Gracie, ready to go. 'Gracie, watch your sister today. I can tell she isn't as ready for this as you or the others" Emily says.

"Don't worry mom, today all of us are looking out for each other. We'll be fine" Gracie says as Alicia walks down the stairs.

"Let's go girls, we don't want to be late" Emily says, grabbing her keys. The girls follow her to the car.

* * *

At the Rivers

"Warren, thank you for driving the girls to school today. I really want to get to Spencer's early" Hanna says. Spencer was having the girls over to have breakfast. Aria had the day off today. She worked at the school.

Hanna was one of the first at Spencer's. Then Aria and Emily arrived at the same time. They sat in the kitchen, eating eggs and having fun. Then the phone rang. Spencer got up and got it. It was the Rosewood police department.

"Hello Spencer" said a familiar voice. Officer Wilden.

"What do you want Wilden?" Spencer said. The girls gave her looks and she cupped the bottom piece of the phone and said, "It's Wilden".

"Spencer, are the other girls with you? If so please put me on speaker" Wilden said and Spencer put him on speaker and put the phone in the middle of the table.

"Hello ladies" Wilden said.

"What do you want Wilden" Hanna says.

"I just wanted to let you know that we found an ax at the scene of the crime and it has fingerprints on it and we are going to need your daughter fingerprints" Wilden says.

"Wilden, if you so touch a hair on any of our daughters heads, we will kill you" Aria says.

"All we need to do is bring them to the station and ask them some questions. You do know that your daughters are prime suspects" Wilden says.

"Wilden, our daughters did NOT kill Alyssa. They were her friends" Emily says.

"That makes them even bigger suspects. They were very close to her" Wilden says.

"Wilden, get this into your little head. Our daughters did not kill Alyssa and none of us will bring our girls to that station" Hanna says.

"Ok, that's fine, but just so you know; your girls may leave school a little early today. Bye girls, nice talking to you" Wilden says, hanging up.

The girls look at each other. "We need to get to that school" Spencer says, grabbing her stuff. The others follow her to the cars.

* * *

At the School

The girls met outside the school. They were all nervous about what the other students were going to say. But they were going to stick together.

"You guys ready?" Peyton says. All the girls nod. "Let's go" Layla says. The girls lock arms and walk in. They get stares from a lot of students. People look at them and whisper.

They get to their lockers, which are near each other. They open them and grab their stuff. They walk to first period, which they all have math. They get stares from every student. That goes on for the whole morning until lunch. The girls are sitting at their usual table and people are still staring.

"All these people staring is getting kind of creepy" Layla says.

"Do you think they'll stop?" Abigail asks.

"I doubt it. Right now, all eyes are on us because we were best friends with the girl that was murdered" Gracie says.

"And we were with her the night she was murdered" Peyton says.

"I miss her" Alicia says, which is the first she's said the whole day while at school.

"I know we all miss her" Gwen says.

Then the intercom turns on. "Excuse this interruption, would Alicia and Gracie Fields, Abigail Fitz, Peyton Cavaungh, and Layla and Gwendolyn Rivers come down to the main office with their things, thank you". The girls look at each other before throwing there things away and head to their lockers to find police officers going through them. The girls walk over.

"Um, excuse me, but who gave you permission to go through our stuff?" Gracie asks. The four officers look at each other and one of them shows them a paper.

"We have a court order" he says.

"Just go to the office" another says and the girls go to the office. When they walk in, they see more officers. One stands up and walks over to them.

"Hello girls. I'm Officer Wilden. I'm leading the case on your friend's murder. We have a few questions for you. Now, let's take a ride to the station" he says.

"Um, we have school" Peyton says.

"You're leaving early" he says. "Ok, pick a buddy; we're taking a ride in the squad cars". Alicia went with Abigail, Gracie went with Gwen, and Peyton went with Layla.

"Ok, you two" he says, pointing to Gracie and Gwen, "with Officer Walsh" pointing to another officer. "You two with Officer Hills" pointing to another officer and Peyton and Layla. "And you two with me", pointing to Alicia and Abigail. The girls followed the officers to there squad cars. They got in the back and they drove to the station.

Just as they pulled out, the girls pulled in. "No, we just missed them" Spencer says, upset. "Let's get to that station" Aria says and they drive to the station.

* * *

There's chapter 4. I hoped you liked it. So i will post the other chapter shortly. and just so you know, one of the girls fingerprints will match the one on the ax. Try to guess who.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the Police Station

The squad cars pulled in to the station and the girls got out. They were lead into a room in the back.

"Wait here until one at a time you will be called in. First up, you. While you wait, give us your fingerprints." Wilden says, pointing to Gwen. Gwen stands and goes with Wilden.

* * *

During Gwen's Interview

"So, Gwendolyn, where were you the night of the murder?" Wilden says.

"First off it's Gwen. And I was in the clubhouse, at the sleepover" Gwen says.

"When did you realize Alyssa was gone?"

"When we woke up"

"Did Alyssa ever say anything mean to you that would make you mad and want revenge?"

"Um, no"

"Did she ever make fun of the other girls that made them mad?"

"Just as jokes"

"To who?"

"Sometimes to Peyton if she was studying like crazy or to Alicia if she was practicing too hard with a play or a dance routine. Maybe to Gracie if she was doing something she didn't like"

"Do you have any ideas who could have murdered her?"

"No".

"Okay, you are dismissed" Wilden says, "Bring in Layla'

* * *

At Layla's Interview

"Layla, where were you the night of the murder?" Wilden says.

"Clubhouse" Layla replies

"Did you hear anything in the middle of the night?" Wilden asks.

"No"

"When did you realize Alyssa was gone?"

"When we woke up"

"Did Alyssa ever make you or any of the others really mad?"

"No"

"Do you have any idea who may have killed her?"

"No"

"Do you think any of your friends may have killed her?"

"NO!" Layla says, getting up, leaving.

"Bring in Gracie"

* * *

Gracie's Interview

"Where you the night of the crime?"

"Clubhouse"

"Do you have any idea who killed her?"

"No"

"Did Alyssa ever make you or your friends mad?"

"Not really"

"Do you think one of your friends may have killed her?"

"Look, I get what you're trying to do. Make one of us say that we think it was one of our friends. But get this in to your tiny little brain, NONE OF US KILLED HER!"

"You can go now"

* * *

Peyton's Interview

"Where were you the night of the crime?"

"At the sleepover, in the clubhouse?"

"Did you hear anything in the middle of the night?"

"No"

"Do you have any ideas who killed her?"

"No"

"Do you think one of your friends did?"

"No, you bastard"

"You can go. Send in Alicia"

* * *

Alicia's Interview

"Where were you the night of the crime?"

"Clubhouse"

"Do you have any ideas on who killed her?"

"No"

"Did you hear anything that night?"

"No"

"Do you think one of your friends did it?"

"No"

"Did you do it?"

"No"

"You can go. Send in Abigail"

* * *

Abigail's Interview

"Where were you the night of the murder?"

"Clubhouse"

"Do you have any ideas on who killed her?"

"No"

"Did you hear anything on the night of the crime?"

"No"

"Do you think one of your friends' committed the murder?"

"No"

"You can go. I'm going to go look at the test results"

* * *

In the Room where they go to wait for the results

"That Wilden guy makes me sick" Gracie says.

"I agree with that" Peyton says.

"He thought I did it" Alicia says.

"We all know you didn't" Gwen says, rubbing Alicia's back.

"I wish that guy would go rot in a hole" Layla says. Wilden walks in and he has an evil grin on his face. That grin makes the girls very nervous.

"Well girls, one of your fingerprints were a very close match to the ones on the ax. Not exact, but very close. You may all go, except for you, Alicia" Wilden says. Alicia gasps. The girls give Alicia a hug before going outside to find their moms.

'You and me are going to have a little talk" Wilden says.

* * *

Outside, with the Moms

"Why is it taking so long?" Spencer says.

"I'm getting nervous" Hanna says.

"I swear, if Wilden harms our daughters, I will kill him" Aria says.

"I'll help" Emily says. Just then, the doors to the station open and there daughters come running out. They hug there moms. Then Emily notices Alicia isn't there.

"Girls, where's Alicia?" Emily says, nervous.

"Her fingerprints were a close match to the ones on the ax and Wilden decided to question her more" Gracie says.

"I am going to kill him" Emily says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's be out soon" Spencer says.

* * *

With Alicia and Wilden

"So, Alicia, why did you kill her?'

'I didn't"

"Oh, but I think you did"

"Well, you are wrong then"

"Look, kid, all I need is one more piece of evidence and I can send you to jail"

"Look, Alyssa was my best friend in the whole world. I would never hurt her"

"I know you killed her. You are just like your mother and her friends"

"What do you mean?"

"You mom never told you, figures. She and her friends were very close with the girl that got murder a long time ago. They were arrested, but were found not guilty. But they kept trying to get in others peoples business. They were dirty little liars and they still are" Alicia stood up and looked Wilden in the eye.

"Don't you dare talk about my mom and her friends like that you bastard" Alicia and said and she made Wilden so mad, he slapped her.

"Kid, say that again and I will give a black eye"

"I didn't kill her"

"Listen kid, I am going to let you go because I don't have enough evidence yet. But know that I will have a very close eye on you and your friends" Wilden says. He walks to the door and opens it and Alicia walks out. She is holding her hand to her cheek because he had really hurt her. He leads her outside.

"Ladies, I'm watching you" Wilden says to Alicia's friends and walks back in. Emily runs up to her daughter and Alicia bursts out in tears.

"Honey are you ok. What did he do to you?" Emily asks concerned and mad.

"He was saying mean thing about you and I told him to shut it and he slapped me" Alicia says, choking back tears.

"He WHAT!" all of the liars shout at the same time.

"I am going to kill him. You guys with me?" Emily says. The other liars nod their heads and they walk into the station.

Alicia's friends run over to her. "Are you ok?" Gwen asks.

"It really hurts" Alicia says, crying.

"Don't worry, mom and Aunt Hanna and Aunt Spencer and Aunt Aria with not let him get away with this" Gracie says.

"He thought I killed her" Alicia says.

"Don't worry, we all know you didn't and our moms know too" Peyton says. But would that be enough.

* * *

OK i finally finished Chapter 5. I'm sorry i didn't upload sooner. I was just so busy and i just couldn't finish it. But here it is. So Wilden thinks that Alicia killed Alyssa. What will A do with that? I upload quicker next time, hopefully. There will be more A.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the Fitz's

"Abigail, Chris, hurry up. I have to get to work early and I'm your ride. So either get your buts down here or you will have to walk almost a mile to get to school which I know you both do not want to do" Aria shouted to her kids. They were running late, as always. Aria had to be in early so she could talk to the principal about the staff meeting she had missed yesterday.

"Coming mom" Abigail yelled as she came running down the stairs. She had on a blue top on with a gray butterfly on it and had a denim skirt on with ballet flats. She grabbed her backpack and put it on her back. It was from L.L. Bean and it was purple.

Chris ran down right behind his sister. He had on a blue tee shirt and jeans with Nike sneakers on. He grabbed his L.L. Bean backpack that was black.

"Come kids, let's go" Aria said, grabbing her car keys and her purse.

* * *

At the Hastings

"Come on kids, your mother will kill me if I get you guys to school late' Toby said. Spencer had to go to work early today. She worked at the hospital.

Peyton came running in from outside at the shed. She was looking at the books. They were her mom's old diaries. She felt a little bad about reading them, but she just couldn't help herself. She was only on the first one and it was pretty boring so far.

"What were you doing outside?" Toby asks, seeing his daughter run in, not even ready for school.

"Nothing, just looking for something in the shed" Peyton said, running up the stairs to get ready. She was back down in three minutes. She was wearing a purple tunic that had gray stripes on it and black leggings and black ballet flats. Caroline, her teacup dog came running over to her. Peyton picked her up. "Bye Caroline, I'll see you after school" Peyton says, petting her dog.

"When are we going to get rid of that mutt" Bruce says, walking down the stairs. He had a red tee shirt on with a skull on it and jeans with DC sneakers on. He never liked Caroline. Mostly because Caroline always pooped in his room.

"Never" Peyton said, putting Caroline down. She picked up her messenger bag that was purple with a gray star on it. She checked to make sure all of her homework was in there. Her history paper was missing. "I'll be right back" she said, running up the stairs to her room to go get it.

"Hurry up Peyton, unless you want your mother to scream at me all night for not getting you guys to school on time. I don't know about you guys, but I do NOT want that to happen" Toby says.

"I found it" Peyton shouts, running down the stairs. Toby grabs his keys and the kids head out.

* * *

At the girls lockers

"Looks like not much is missing" Gracie says. All the girls were looking to see what the officers had taken. They hadn't taken much. I mean, who would want lip gloss (Layla's locker) or SAT prep books (Peyton).

"Maybe for you. My laptop is missing" Alicia says, upset.

"Is that it?" Abigail asks.

"No, so is my bracelet that Alyssa made for me and my journal" Alicia says.

"Why is your journal at school?" Gwen says.

"I keep it here since someone at home, is always trying to read it" Alicia says, looking at Gracie.

"I can't help it. I'm a very curious girl" Gracie says, trying to look innocent.

"Come on you guys, I don't want to be late for homeroom" Peyton says and the girls grab their books and walk to homeroom. They have Aria as their homeroom teacher. They all love having her, except for Abigail. She thinks her mom is embarrassing.

The girls knew that Aria would be a few minutes late so they just sat down in their usual seats. Some people were still staring at them, but not as much as yesterday. Then the school's class clown and most annoying kid in the 10th grade, Trevor Drake, walked up to them with his best friend, Jonathan Pike.

"So girls, how was your trip to the police station yesterday?" Trevor asks. Trevor acts like he knows everything, but he doesn't.

"What is it to you" Gracie says.

"I just wanted to know which one of you murdered Alyssa" Trevor says.

"None of us killed her, Trevor" Layla says, annoyed.

` "Really, then why were you at the station?"

"We had to answer some questions about that night, that's it" Gwen says.

"Really, then why did they take your fingerprints?" Trevor says.

"Because they needed them" Abigail says.

"To see which one of you was the murderer" Trevor says.

"Well, none of ours matched so none of us killed her. End of story" Peyton says.

"That's not what my dad said. He said that Alicia's were a very close match" Trevor says. He has been talking very loudly so the whole class can here. Aria still isn't here.

"Trevor, I didn't kill her" Alicia says.

"Really, because my dad is a police officer and he said that all they need is one more piece of evidence and you're in jail" Trevor says.

"I didn't kill her" Alicia says again.

"I think you did. Alicia Fields is a murderer" Trevor says.

"Trevor, shut up" Gracie says.

"No, I won't shut up" Trevor says and runs up to the front of the room and writes on the chalkboard

**Alicia Fields is a murderer, the murderer of Alyssa Hills. **

"Alicia is a murderer, Alicia is a murderer" Trevor kept chanting. Alicia was getting really upset, really fast.

"Shut up Trevor" Alicia said.

"The murderer wants me to shut up. I better listen to her if I don't want to be next on her list" Trevor says, acting all scared. Alicia then ran out of the room crying. Layla walked up to Trevor, slapped him and then went after Alicia. The other girls followed. Abigail was going out of the room when her mom walked in. Aria had seen the girls ran by. "What happened?" Aria asked her daughter.

"Trevor came up to us and kept saying Alicia murderer Alyssa and then wrote that on the blackboard," Abigail said pointing at the board, "and then Alicia ran out of the room and Layla slapped Trevor and now we are going to find her and make sure she's ok".

"You guys can go. Come see me after and I'll give you a pass for your next period, ok" Aria said and Abigail nodded. She ran to where the girls went.

* * *

In the Girl's Bathroom

Alicia had ran into the girls bathroom, crying. Trevor was a jerk. She didn't even know how he found out. Alicia ran into a stall and sunk to her knees, crying. She heard the door open.

"Alicia, I know you're in here" Layla said. The door opened again and Peyton, Gracie, Gwen, and Abigail walked in.

"Where is she?" Abigail asks, looking around.

` "Check the stalls" Peyton says. They look under the stalls and Peyton looks in the big one. "She's in here".

"Alicia, open up" Gracie says.

"No" Alicia says.

"Please" Gwen says. Alicia stands up and unlocks the door. Alicia's crying really hard. Her makeup's running. The girls give her a hug.

"Now everybody thinks I killed her" Alicia says between sobs.

"No they don't" Gwen says.

"Yea they do" Alicia says.

"No they don't. No one listens to Trevor. Anyway, I totally made him pay" Layla says.

"What did you do?" Alicia says, nervous.

"I slapped him" Layla says.

"Layla!" Alicia says.

"What? He deserved it. Come here, let me fix your makeup" Layla says, pulling out makeup supplies from her purse. She fixes Alicia's makeup and applies some more. When she's finished, Alicia looks great.

"Do you think he's going to get in trouble?" Alicia asks.

"Oh totally. Mom will make sure" Abigail says. Alicia smiles at that. Then her phone rings. She gets a worried look on her face and looks at the text. She gasps.

"What is it" Gwen asks and Alicia shows them. It says

**Oh, poor Alicia. Everyone thinks you killed her. The police do, your classmates. So, you're going to tell the police that you killed Alyssa or your little secret love fest with Brett Vanderwal may not be a secret anymore**

Then there was a picture of Alicia and Brett kissing. The girls looked at Alicia. "What am I going to do" Alicia moans.

* * *

I hoped you liked Chapter 6. What will Alicia do? Will she tell the police she murdered Alyssa? Or will she let everyone know about her love life with the enemy's son. Review and I'll upload quicker if you want to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the Girl's Bathroom

The girls stood shocked, staring at the text, trying to figure out what to do. Alicia was close to tears again.

"What should I do?" Alicia asks.

"Well, what do you think? You let the world know about you and Brett. Easy choice" Peyton says as if it is the most obvious answer in the world. But to Alicia, it wasn't.

"No, I don't know if I want to do that. I love Brett and I don't want my mom to know" Alicia says, sobbing now.

"Why don't you want your mom to know? I'm sure she'll let you guys date" Peyton says.

"Peyton, you're really smart, but yet you are also so clueless" Layla says, knowing what Alicia means.

"Layla, what do you mean? Her mom loves her. She wouldn't make Alicia give up her love life" Peyton says.

"Because Peyton, all our parents HATE his family. Remember? She'll make me dump him on the spot" Alicia says, really upset.

"Oh, know I get it" Peyton says.

"What should I do?" Alicia moans. She starts to cry again, her makeup smudging again.

"Alicia, don't cry" Gwen says, trying to comfort her.

"Yea Alicia, stop crying. You'll ruin your amazing makeup that I did for you" Layla says.

"Is that seriously what you're worried about right now?" Abigail says.

"Sorry for wanting to make sure she looks pretty" Layla says.

"Guys, we better get to class. We don't want to be too late" Abigail says.

"Let's go" Alicia says, standing up and fixing her makeup really quickly.

"Alicia, try not to think about the text, ok. We'll figure something out" Gracie says.

"Ok, I'll try" Alicia says, grabbing her bag. The girls go and head to first period. They show them the late passes and they don't get in trouble. They sit down and listen to the boring lecture about fractions. Then they head to science where they almost die of boredom while the teacher was giving a lecture on tsunamis. They thought it would get better when the teacher said they were going to watch a video but it was just a really annoying song. Then they had gym which wasn't fun except for Gracie, Gwen, and Peyton. They loved it. Layla, Alicia and Abigail preferred to be doing the arts then doing sports. The, gym ended and then went to lunch. They bought their lunches and sat down at their usual table.

"Guys, this was the most boring morning ever in the history of boring mornings" Layla said.

"I know. I wasn't listening at all. But it was because I was think about Brett and that text" Alicia said.

"Okay, no more talking about Brett and that text. Let's talk about getting revenge on Trevor" Abigail says.

"Revenge will happen soon" Gwen says. Gracie smiles. Gwen and Gracie love pulling pranks.

"What did you do?" Layla asks.

"Well, be put a paint bomb in his science note book while he was being goofy while listening to that annoying song. Gwen's going to go up to him and ask for today's notes and of course he's going to give it to her and then Gwen pushes the button and BOOM paint all over him" Gracie says.

"When are you going to do it?" Alicia asks.

"Now" Gwen says as she stands up. She walks up to Trevor and his friends.

"Hey Trevor, I totally zoned out today in science and I was wondering if I could borrow your notes" Gwen says, batting her eyelashes. The girls are trying not to laugh.

"Yea, sure" Trevor, staring at Gwen. He opens up his binder and Gwen pushes the button. BOOM! Pink paint goes all over his face. He looks at Gwen who is laughing her head off. So are all of the people in the lunch room.

"Gwen, you are evil. Want to go on a date tomorrow night?" Trevor says.

"Um, let me think. Um, NO" Gwen says and comes back to the table. Her and Gracie high five. Then the VP comes in. He sees them and gives them both detentions. Now Gracie, Gwen and Layla have detention. Their parents won't be happy about that.

"Hey Abigail, you know how our dance studio has their annual performance of the Nutcracker? Well today is the auditions and I want you to go with me" Alicia says.

"I don't know. My parents would find out I take dance and I don't if I am ready for them to know yet" Abigail says.

"Please" Alicia says, giving her the famous 'Alicia will get her way' look. It starts off as a puppy dog face.

"No" Abigail says. Then comes phase two, looking like you are about to cry. Abigail begins to fall under her pressure.

"Please" Alicia says, beginning phase three. This is the hardest part not to give in. Alicia begins to cry. She has real tears rolling down her cheeks. She said she learned how to do this at an acting camp she went to last summer. People begin to look over.

"Alicia, stop, people are starting to stare. I am not going to try out" Abigail says. That just makes Alicia crying even harder. The other girls at the table are laughing as hard. Abigail is getting really embarrassed, which Abigail hates.

"Fine I'll go with you and try out" Abigail says and Alicia stops crying and smiles.

"Yay" Alicia says.

"Wait, what are we going to tell my parents?" Abigail says.

"Just tell them you are hanging out with me. Let's go ask them now" Alicia says. Her and Abigail get up and head to Aria's classroom

* * *

At the Classroom

Ezra had surprised Aria at work during her lunch hour. He had brought in a gourmet lunch (Well, Ezra thought it was gourmet). They had eaten and were having a make out session. They were so into there make out session that they didn't notice their daughter and her friend enter the room. They noticed when she said something.

"Ew, mom and dad, get a ROOM" Abigail said, grossed out. Aria and Ezra stopped and pulled apart. They looked at their daughter, embarrassed. Alicia was trying not to laugh at the look of disgust on Abigail's face

"What is it Abigail?" Ezra asked.

"Is it ok if I hang out with Alicia after school today" Abigail said, still disgusted.

"Yea sure, now bye" Aria said, wanting to kiss Ezra more.

"Bye, you can go back to whatever you were doing before" Abigail says.

"Yea, but let's keep this PG, ok" Alicia says, laughing at her own joke. Abigail rolls her eyes and drags Alicia out of there.

"Now, let's get back to what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted" Ezra says and they start kissing each other again.

* * *

And there's Chapter 7. I was in a good mood and i decided to upload today. I hoped you like it! till next time, bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At School

The rest of the day flew bye. The rest of the classes were boring just like all the others. The girls were at their lockers getting their stuff.

"Our parents are going to kill us when they find out we got detention." Layla says.

"We are going to be in so much trouble" Gracie replies.

"Have fun in detention" Alicia says. She has never been in detention once in her life. Neither has Abigail.

"You know, you guys always get detention on the first week of school. It's kind of funny" Abigail says.

"Yea it's funny to you. Not to us" Gwen says.

"We're the ones who are going to be screamed at by our parents" Gracie says.

"Well, have fun. We need to get going" Alicia says, grabbing Abigail and dragging her down the hall to the exit.

"Have fun in detention you guys" Peyton says, walking down the hall to leave as well.

"Come on guys, let's go" Gwen says and they march down to the detention room.

* * *

At the Dance Center

"Abigail, where do you keep your leotards? And your dance stuff?" Alicia asked as they walked in. Alicia had her dance bag with her. She had brought it to school that day so she could go straight to the auditions from school.

"In my locker here" Abigail says heading to the centers dressing room. At the center each level of skills that a dancer has had their own room and every dancer had their own locker. They got to the expert group's locker room.

"You know, I can't believe you have been going here for three years in _my_ age group, having a locker in _my_ dressing room and I didn't know" Alicia says, going to her locker. Abigail's locker was a row down from her's.

"I was good at hiding it" Abigail says. She opens her locker and grabs her black leotard and her point shoes. She takes off her shoes and changes into her leotard. She sits down at her bench and puts on her point shoes. Alicia sits down next to her and puts on her point shoes. Alicia's are more worn out then Abigail's. Abigail has only been on point for a year and a haft and Alicia has been on for about five years.

"Hey Alicia" a girl says, walking in. Her name was Kelsey. She knew Alicia. She was on the team with Alicia.

"Hey Kelsey. This is Abigail. She's is my friend and she has danced here for a while now" Alicia says.

"Hey. How long have you been in the expert classes?" Kelsey asked, never seeing her there before. Most people on the team had lockers in that dressing room. Some were in the hard one but not many.

"For a year. I started off at intermediate and I was there for a year and then I went to hard and then here" Abigail says.

"Hey Abigail, you should join the team" Alicia says.

"I don't know" Abigail says.

"You should. You can't unless you are in expert unless you are asked. I really want you too" Alicia says.

"I'll think about it" Abigail says.

"Good, now let's get to the auditions. They start soon" Alicia says, getting up. Abigail gets up too.

"I'll see you guys in there" Kelsey says, still changing.

"Kay- Kay" Alicia says. Her and Abigail leave and head to Practice room 5 where the auditions are being held. On the way, Alicia sees Brett and tells Abigail to meet her there. She runs over to Brett and he picks her up and spins her.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia asks as Brett puts her down.

"To wish you luck and to give you these" Brett says as he pulls out a bouquet of roses. He hands them to her. Alicia smiles.

"Thank you. Now I have to go. I can't be late" Alicia says.

"Not before this" Brett says, pulling Alicia in for a kiss. They kiss for a while and then Alicia pulls away.

"I have to go now" Alicia says.

"Break a leg" Brett says, leaving. Alicia runs to the auditions just as they are about to start. She runs over to Abigail and puts he roses on the ground.

"Who gave you those" Abigail asks.

"Brett" Alicia says. Then the auditions start. They warm up and do stretches. Then they learn a short routine. They performed it with other people first and then by themselves. Alicia was graceful as she performed the routine, like she had done it before. Which she had. It was one of Clara's solo moments and she had played Clara the last two years.

Abigail did amazing as well. She looked as if it was the easiest routine in the world. But it really was a little hard to Abigail. She had only been in expert one year.

After the auditions were over, the girls went back to their lockers. They changed and were heading out to head home. Then Abigail's phone rang. She had a new text message. She opened it up. It was from A. It read

**Look, Abigail's being a ballerina. Well, we better not tell about that night or I may tell about your little dancing classes. Stay Quiet!**

**A**

"Alicia, look" Abigail says. Alicia comes over and looks at the text.

"Wow, A must really not want to get caught" Alicia says.

"I know" Abigail says and they walk home.

* * *

And there's chapter 8! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the Detention Room

The girls sat there, bored. It had almost been the two hours. They stared at the clock; waiting for the minute hand to move. And then, DING. The timer goes off and the teacher stands up.

"You are all dismissed. Let's try to stay out of detention this year" Mr. Hart says.

"Yes sir" all the kids say at the same time. They grab their bags and head out. The girls walk together outside and see Hanna and Emily, looking very angry.

"Hi mom" all the girls say in unison.

"Girls, you are in so much trouble. Let's start with Layla" Hanna says. "You slapped someone. I know it was because he was being so rude to one of your friends but that is still not an excuse. You are grounded for a week".

"Gracie and Gwen, you pranked someone. You got pink paint all over the cafeteria and all over that boy. You are both grounded for a week as well" Emily says.

"Gracie, I'll give you ride back to your house since Emily needs to get back to work" Hanna says.

"Gracie, make dinner tonight. I may be home late" Emily says, getting into her car. Emily had gone to the Olympics and had won three silver medals and two gold medals. Now she was a CEO of a business.

"Bye mom" Gracie said, getting into Hanna's car. They drove to her house and dropped her off and then went back to the River house.

At the Field's

Gracie was making dinner. She was making tacos. She loved to make Mexican food. Mostly because her and Alicia were born there. Emily had adopted them when they were only a month old.

Gracie heard the door open and she heard Alicia walk into the kitchen. Alicia smelled the tacos as soon as she walked in.

"Yay, you're making tacos. My fav" Alicia says, putting her dance bag down. She grabbed a vase for her roses. Gracie saw the roses and asked, "Who gave you those?"

"Brett" Alicia said with a happy face, and then her face fell into a deep depression. Gracie noticed her face change and gave her a worried look.

"What is it Alicia?" Gracie asked.

"That text, what am I going to do?" Alicia says.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just let A tell everyone. I mean, mom may let you guys still date. I mean, mom would kill you if you want to jail" Gracie says.

"I guess. And if mom makes me break up with him then I'll run away" Alicia says.

"No you won't. You'll miss us all to much" Gracie says.

"Ok, I'm going to go change. Oh and by the way, what tattoo are you going to get?" Alicia says.

"Maybe a butterfly. I'm not totally sure yet" Gracie replies.

"You are unbelievable Gracie" Alicia says, walking out of the kitchen. Gracie smiles, but then goes back to her cooking. Then her phone buzzes, telling her she has a text. She opens it and gasps.

**Little miss Gracie, you love to cook, don't you? Well, tacos aren't all you're cooking. You're also cooking up trouble. So don't tell about that little ax going into your friend's body or I'll tell about your frat party days. **

**A**

Gracie sighs. _This A thing is getting really annoying, _Gracie thinks, then goes back to cutting up veggies for the tacos.

At the Cavanaugh's

Peyton was in the shed again. She was reading her mom's diary and it was getting good. She was reading about the Jenna thing right now.

_We hadn't meant to blind her, but it just happened. I am still worried about getting caught. What if Toby told the police what he saw? _'Toby, my dad?' Peyton thought to herself. _I can't believe that Jenna's blind now though. I mean, I can't believe a stink bomb did that to her. I hope we don't get caught. Ali told us we were fine, but is she right. I hope so. _

Peyton stopped reading then. Her mom and her friends did some bad things. She didn't even believe that they blinded Jenna. It's just so crazy. She would have read more, but she heard her mom calling her in for dinner. She got up, dusted off her pants and ran to the house.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I have been very busy. I will be uploading shorter now because of school. Here are the actresses that are playing the girls.

Layla Rivers- Leighton Meester

Gwen Rivers- Gillian Zinser

Abigail Fitz- Anna Popplewell

Peyton Cavanaugh- Lauren Marano

Alicia Fields- Kelli Bergland

Gracie Fields- Catharine Zeto Jones


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm am so sorry for the long wait. I was just super busy with school and stuff. I'll try to upload faster. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

At the Rivers

"Calm down Alicia, it's going to be fine" Layla tells Alicia over the phone. Alicia was worried about what her mom would do when A told her about Brett.

"What if it's not? What if she locks me in my room for the rest of my life?" Alicia says, acting like a drama queen. When she gets nervous, she acts like a total drama queen.

"It'll be fine. Your mom will understand" Layla says, putting on eye liner then messes up. "Shit" she mummers.

"What, what's wrong. Have you realized my mom may kill me by hitting me with a shovel?" Alicia says, hearing Layla over the phone. Layla just laughs.

"No I just messed up on my make-up. Alicia just calm down. It's going to be fine" Layla says, fixing her make-up.

"I have to go. See you at school" Alicia says, hanging up. Layla puts her phone down. Then it rings for a text. It's from a blocked number. Layla sighs and opens it. It reads:

**Layla's trying to help out Alicia with her problems with moi. Well, you should be worried about yourself. I wonder what would happen if this got out**

** Kisses –A**

Then there was the police report. It was attached to the text. Layla sighed. This couldn't get out. If it, her life would be ruined.

"Layla, come on or we'll be late" Hanna shouted to her daughter.

"Coming mom" Layla said, grabbing her bag and running down the stairs.

* * *

At school

Alicia was at her locker, freaking out. She was so nervous about how her mom and her friend's moms would react. She was almost in tears.

Thankfully today was a haft day and she would be at home when everyone would find out. Her friends were with her and trying to calm her down. They weren't doing so well.

"My mom's going to kill me" Alicia says, grabbing her books for ELA, which was her last class of the day. The other girls sighed, sick of hearing this.

"No she's not" all of the girls said at the same time. They walked to ELA, but on the way they saw Brett. Alicia ran over to him and gave him a huge kiss. Brett was shocked at first but then kissed back. The girls looked at them, smiling.

Before Alicia had told them about Brett, they had thought Alicia hated dating and every guy in that school. But she was just dating Brett in secret.

Alicia and Brett pulled apart, and smiled at each other. Then Brett saw the other girls and gave Alicia a look.

"They know Brett, its ok" Alicia says. Brett smiles.

"I'm glad you finally told them" Brett says and the other girls walk over.

"You guys are such a cute couple" Layla says.

"Thanks" Alicia says, snuggling next to Brett. Brett puts his arm around her. Then the late bell rings. They head to class.

The class goes by quickly. Soon the girls are heading to Alicia's and Gracie's house, to hang out for the rest of the day. All of their parents were working.

"Let's watch a movie" Abigail says.

"Ok, what should we watch?" Gracie asks.

"I know, The Lorax" Alicia says, getting excited. She loved that movie. Everyone else hated it but Alicia was obsessed with it.

"NO" all the other girls said at once. Alicia started fake crying.

"B-but today e-everyone is going to find out about m-me and B-Brett" Alicia says and everyone sighs.

"Fine" they all say and Alicia smiles. She puts in the movie and it starts. Towards the middle of the movie when the guy sings, How Bad can I Be, Abigail makes some popcorn and Alicia looks at the time.

"Shit" Alicia says, getting up. Gracie pauses the movie. She looks at Alicia with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Gracie says.

"In one minute, A going to tell everyone about me and Brett" Alicia says, worried. The girls looked at each other. They looked at the clock, and watching the minute hand change. Then the girls heard a ding, saying they had an email. They all looked and saw a picture of Alicia and Brett kissing and them on a date.

"Who do you think got this email" Peyton says, and just as those words leave her mouth, she gets a text. It says:

**Everyone**

**A**

"Now what" Alicia asks.

"We wait for mom to get home and how she reacts" Gracie says sitting down and starting the movie again and all the others sit down too.

* * *

At Emily's Work

Emily was at work, sitting at her desk. Emily was a college swim coach at Hollis. It was a good paying job. She was on break. She was checking when she got a new one from a blocked I. d. Emily opened it and saw pictures of Alicia and Brett Vanderwal kissing and other stuff.

Emily was shocked. She had told Alicia to stay away from that family and kissing a member of that family was not staying away. She thought of a calling her friends but they called her first.

It was a four way call with Aria, Spencer and Hanna on the line. "Hey Guys, what's up" Emily says, trying not to sound nervous.

"Did you get that email of Alicia and Brett Vanderwal kissing and stuff?" Spencer asks.

"Yes and I am freaking out right now" Emily replies.

"Emily, did she tell you about dating him?" Aria asks.

"No and I told her not to see him. I can't believe her" Emily says.

"Em, have you thought that she may be in love with him or something" Hanna says.

"Hanna, I don't care. She is not dating that boy' Emily says.

"Wow Em, I wouldn't think you would say that after how your mom reacted after she found out about Maya" Hanna says and then she hangs up.

"This is totally different. I'm going home right now. I'll call you later" Emily says and then hangs up. She grabs her keys and gets in her car. She drives all the way home and when she gets there, she storms up to the door.

Luckily the girls saw Emily come home and all the girls left except for Gracie and Alicia, since well they live there. Emily slams the door shut.

"Alicia Capri Fields get your ass down here right now" Emily yells. Alicia walks in, acting likes she doesn't know what's going on.

"What" Alicia asks.

"What is the meaning of this" Emily shouts, pulling out her phone to show her the pictures. Alicia gasps, acting of course.

"Where did you get that?" Alicia asks.

"That doesn't matter. What does is what the hell were you doing with Brett Vanderwal after I told you not to go near that family?!" Emily yells.

"Mom, I really like him, I know you don't but can you be a little happy for me" Alicia says.

"No because that family is horrible and I don't want you hurt" Emily shouts.

"I trust him mom. Don't you trust me" Alicia says, getting mad.

"Not if you are kissing him" Emily says. Alicia gets really mad then grabs her bag and walks to the front door.

"Where are you going" Emily shouts.

"Were people actually trust me" Alicia shouts, almost in tears and runs out the door and down the street. Emily regrets what she said and gets really worried.

"What have I done" Emily says to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**And here's Chapter 11. I'm sorry for the long wait but i am very busy with school, a play i'm in, dance and all that other crazy stuff. But hey, here's Chapter 11. Bye**

* * *

Chapter 11

Alicia's POV

I was running. I didn't know where I was heading, but I didn't stop. I just ran and ran and ran. I didn't stop when my mom called me and I didn't stop when my phone rang. I stopped when I reached my destination. Brett's house.

I ran up the front steps. I rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. Brett's mom, Mona, answered. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Alicia, how are you" Mona says, greeting me with one of her warm smiles.

"I'm… I don't know" I say, letting the tears fall out. Mona looks shocked at the tears but then hugs me and leads me inside. I sit down on the couch and Mona gives me a tissue.

"What wrong hon" she asks.

"Well, you know how Brett and I dated in secret because my mom and aunts don't like you?" I say and she nods so I continue. "Well, today someone sent out a picture of me and Brett kissing and my mom saw it and she got really mad at me and she started swearing and stuff" I say, crying so hard.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. You know, Brett will be home in a couple of minutes, why don't you wait here till he gets here and I'll make you some hot cocoa" Mona says and I smile. At the Vanderwal's, everyone is so nice and understanding. Why can't my mom be like that?

Mona leaves the room and comes back with two steaming cups of hot cocoa. She hands me one and then sits down next to me.

"Mona, can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Sure, what is it?" Mona says.

"Why does my mom and aunts and uncles hate you?" I ask and Mona looks away.

"I had an illness when I was younger. It made me do crazy things and I did most of those things to your mom, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. Once I got better, I apologized, but only Hanna forgave me because we were close before the whole thing happened. To this day, I regret everything that I did" Mona says. I feel bad. This is totally unfair to Mona. I mean, she had an illness. I mean, it's not like she tried to kill them or hit them with a car.

"That stinks Mona. I'm sorry" I say and Mona smiles. Then the door opens and Brett comes in. He sees me and has a panicked look on his face.

"Did you see the email?" he asks and I nod.

"How did your mom react?" he asks, sitting next to me now.

"She got super mad and I just left" I say, close to tears again.

"Hey, don't cry. How about you stay here for the night" Brett says and Mona nods in agreement.

"OK, but only if we can play Just Dance" I say, smiling. Brett sighs. He hates Just Dance, mostly because I always beat him. But I mean, that's why we play it.

"Fine" he mumbles.

"Yay" I say and I grab his hand I run down to the basement. He follows after me, pouting.

"Guys, I have to go run some errands. I'll be home later" Mona shouts down the stairs.

"OK" me and Brett shout back at the same time. Then Brett turns to me and kisses me and I kiss back. It feels good to kiss my true love.

* * *

Emily's POV

I am freaking out right now. Alicia isn't answering her phone. I'm starting to panic. I call Gracie down and tell her to call the others so we can look for her.

I call Aria. She picks up on the third ring. "Hey Em, what's up" she says.

"I yelled at her and she got super upset and ran out of the house. I don't know where she is or if she's ok. She won't answer the phone, I'm just so worried" I say, crying.

"Don't worry Em, I'll be over in a minute with Ezra and the kids" Aria says, hanging up.

I hear Gracie hang up with Layla. She walks over to me. "Layla and the River's are on the way mom" she says and I see tears in her eyes. I walk over to her and hug her.

"Don't worry, we'll find her" I say and she nods and goes to call Peyton. The door bell rings and I go to the door. I open it and see the Fitz's. Aria comes in and hugs me. Abigail, Chris and Ezra come in. Abigail runs up the stairs to go see Gracie.

"We'll find her Em" Aria says and then the doorbell rings. I open the door and I see the River's. Hanna gives me a glare and walks over to Aria. I sigh. Caleb turns to me. "Don't worry, she's just upset" he says then goes to see her.

Soon the Cavanaugh's arrive and we start to talk. "Do you have any ideas were she might have gone?" Spencer asks and I shake my head no.

"I thought I knew her but obviously I don't" I say and aria puts her arm around me. "You do know her Em; you just didn't want to listen to some things."

"Maybe if you hadn't…" Hanna started but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She gave us a look.

"It's Mona" she says. "Should I pick up?" she asks and we all nod. She answers it.

"Hey Mona… She is… Ok, I'll put you on speaker" Hanna says and then puts the phone on speaker.

"Hey guys" Mona says.

"Hey Mona" we all say.

"So, I know you are worried about Alicia but don't worry she's fine. She's at my house with Brett. She came there after you guys found out about Brett and her and she was in tears and so she's with Brett now" Mona says over the phone and I feel a sigh of relief. But then it comes back, the worry.

"Thanks Mona. I'll come pick her up right now" I say.

"Emily, I don't think that's a good idea. I think she just needs some space" Mona says and I get mad.

"Look Mona, I don't want my daughter with your son. I don't care if she likes him or not" I say, getting mad that Mona thinks she can tell me how to be a parent to my own kid.

"Emily, you haven't seen the way they look at each other. When they look at each other, true love is in there eyes. It looks like the way you looked at Maya" Mona says and I cringe at the sound of Maya's name. But, I guess she's right.

"Fine Mona, she can stay for the night" I say.

"Okay, don't worry Em, she'll be fine" Mona says hanging up.

* * *

Alicia's POV

Brett and I wear in the basement, watching a scary movie. He knows I hate scary movies, but he likes getting to comfort me. Then he gets up and goes over to a small fridge. He opens it and pulls out a case of wine and beer. I sigh.

"Brett, you know I only drink at parties and on the weekend" I say, but then Brett shows me the bottle of wine. It's my favorite. It's super rare.

"But it was so hard to find it" Brett says, trying to do my "I'll-get-what-i-want-look". I laugh at his failure.

"Fine, but only one cup" I say but then one cup turns into two and then three and then like fifty. I don't remember what happened next, since the rest of the night is a total blur, but I do know one thing. I did stuff that was totally rated M. I just hope nothing bad come out of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12. I know it is a little short, but i hope you like it. Review**

* * *

Chapter 12

Gracie's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I knew my mom didn't sleep at all the night before. She was making breakfast. She never does that unless she is so bored and is trying not to think about anything. I get dressed quickly and walk down the stairs. My mom turns to me, hearing me come down the stairs.

"Morning honey, want a pancake?" my mom says, flipping one. I shake my head and sit down.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"No, I couldn't. I just don't like Mona. I don't trust her" Emily says. I sigh.

"Mom, don't you trust Alicia? I mean, she wouldn't date him if she thought he was a horrible person" I say and my turns away and I know I'm right. I stand up and grab my bag.

"I'm going to school. Spencer's giving me a ride" I say and walk outside as Spencer's car pulls up. I walk up and open the back door.

"Morning Gracie" Spencer says.

"Morning Spencer thanks for the ride" I say and Spencer nods. I turn to Peyton.

"So, how do you think Alicia is?" Peyton asks.

* * *

Abigail's POV

I just got to school. I'm walking in with my mom. My mom has to go to the office for something and I head to my locker. All my friends are there, except Alicia.

"Guys, where's Alicia?" I ask, opening my locker. They all shrug, not knowing.

"No idea. She hasn't picked up her phone and I've called her ten times" Layla says.

"I'm sure she's just running a little late" Gwen says, trying to make us less worried. It doesn't work.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for homeroom" Gracie says and we all look at her shocked. "What?" she asks, seeing our weird looks.

"Since when are you worried about being late?" Layla says.

"I don't know" she says and we walk to homeroom. We get there just as the bell rings. My mom stands up to talk.

"Ok, today we will be in homeroom the whole day since today is career day. You will go to an assembly, go to lunch, and then go check out booths" my mom says and I sigh. I forgot today was career day. This will be boring.

* * *

Alicia's POV

I just woke up. I'm downstairs and I don't remember much about the night before. I do know I must have drank a lot, because I have a killer hangover. I look at the clock and scream, waking Brett up.

Oh my god, Brett is right next to me. Did we… oh god I hope not. Brett jumps up and grabs a bat.

"What is it?" he asks, looking around. I point to the clock and he says "Oh shit". It's 9:45. We're an hour and a haft late for school. We both get up, not wearing much, and get dressed. We both look like crap because that's how we feel.

"How much do you think we drank last night?" I ask as we eat a quick breakfast.

"I dunno. A lot" he says and I groan. I have a killer headache. I feel like barfing. Oh shit. I get up and run to the bathroom and puke up my breakfast. I wash my face and go to the kitchen. I grab my bag.

"Let's go" I say and Brett grabs his backpack and we head out. We head to his pickup truck. It's red and it is pretty nice. I mean it's a little old, but hey it works. I get in the passenger side and he goes into the driver's side.

The car starts and the music turns on and it's super loud. I groan and cover my ears. "Turn it off, turn it off" I shout and Brett turns the music off. Much better. The drive takes about ten minutes. As soon as we pull into the school, we both jump out. We run inside and head to Aria's classroom, since we have homeroom all day. We open the door and everyone turns to look.

"Alicia, Brett, so nice of you to join us today. Take your seats" Aria says and we both say in unison "Yes Mrs. Fitz". I walk to my seat near the girls and Brett walks over to his soccer friends. Aria starts talking again so my friends start talking to me.

"So, how was your night at the Vanderwal's?" Peyton asks.

"Why are you a mess?" Layla asks.

"Did you drink?" Abigail asks.

"Did you have fun" Gwen asks.

"Did you have 'extra fun'" Gracie asks, grinning. I sigh.

"Yes I had fun, I drank a lot last night, yes I drank, I had fun and I'm not sure. I got so drunk I don't remember much" I say. The girls nod and then the bell rings and we head off to lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY! School was being such a pain and i was trying to update my other stories and i had a tad case of writing block. I hope you like this chapter. It may be a teeny bit small**

* * *

Chapter 13

Gracie's POV

At lunch, Alicia just had some water and a yogurt. She looked horrible and a wreck.

"Mom was really worried about you yesterday" i tell her.

"She should be. I'm going back to Brett's today. I'm not going home" she replies.

"You have to Alicia. Emily will be so upset if you don't" Gwen says.

"I really don't care. She should trust me" Alicia says, staring into her cup of yogurt.

"She does. She was a total mess when we went over yesterday to try and find you" Abigail says.

"Well, maybe i will go home, just for a bit" Alicia says. All of us smile. Thank god. I don't know what mom would have done. She would have probably had a mental breakdown. Actually, that would have been kind of funny.

The rest of the day goes by fast and soon all of us are heading home. Alicia and I walk in and my mom is on the couch, on the phone. When she sees Alica, she hangs up and hugs her. Alicia shakes her off. I decide to leave, not wanting to get in the middle of things.

Alicia's POV

My mom hugged me when I got home. I shook her off. I was so mad at her. She was so horrible when she found out. I bet she wouldn't have done that if it was Gracie. She trusts her more then me. She treats me like I'm some helpless child who needs her mom to tie her shoes and hold her hand when she walks across the street. Well, I don't.

"Honey, I m so sorry for what i did yesterday" my mom says. She looks sorry, but looks don't always cut it.

"Well, mom, sorry doesn't always cut it. You weren't supportive at all. You acted like you knew what was best and that you knew Brett, but you didn't. You made me feel like I was still some three year old. You can't even trust me," I shout at my mom, "You have treated me like I'm some piece of glass that could break at any moment and I'm sick of it. I want you to treat me like you treat Gracie. And I wish you would just meet the guy before you judge him. I'm so sick and tired of you and what you think you know, since you don't know everything mom". At the end, I'm crying my eyes out. My mom runs over and hugs me and I don't shake her off.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I was just upset that you didn't tell me. I promise to be there for you, no matter what' my mom says.

"It's ok mom. I should have told you instead of keeping it a secret. I'm kind of glad A.." I start but I stop. I can't tell my mom. She gives me a shocked look.

"What was that honey?" my mom asks, all panicked.

"Nothing" i say, running up to my room.

* * *

Peyton's POV

I was in the shed, reading my mom's diary. It was getting really juicy. My mom's friend just was found dead.

_Ali's body was found. And you know, the same day, I started getting these texts from someone named A, who knows all my secrets. _Did i just read that right? My mom got texts from A. I continue to read and find out so did Aunt Aria, Aunt Hanna, and Aunt Emily.

Wait, they must have figured out who sent the texts. I read the pages, finding out everything A did to them. It almost killed Hanna with a car, made my dad hate my mom, drugged Emily and tons of other crazy things. Then I find it. The page i've been looking for. Who A is.

_I was in the lair, when I saw a bag of sweaters. i knew Mona had bought them. And that she was A. I turned and saw her in the hoddie. This was not going to be good. _

Oh my god. Mona's A. No wonder my parents hate her. Alicia, she's dating her son. I have to tell her. i have to tell everyone. But, what's that in the air. Is that... smoke? Uh, oh.

* * *

**OOHHH! Ok, so i finally finsihed. I really hope you liked it. And look at what Peyton found out. and where is the smoke coming from. Tell me what you think happens next! Bye for now. **


	14. Chapter 14- She Knew Too Much

**Hey, I know it has been a while, but like i said, school is a pain. But, i am going to write this chapter right now and not stop. I hope you like it! I am going to make it a long chapter since a ton is going to happen**

* * *

Chapter 14

Peyton's POV

Oh my god. Mona's A. No wonder my parents hate her. Alicia, she's dating her son. I have to tell her. i have to tell everyone. But, what's that in the air. Is that... smoke? I stood up from the corner i was in and almost had a heart attack. Haft the shed was going up on flames. And to my look, the door was right near the flames.

OK, don't panic. I can get out of this. So, let's see. I need to get out, but the flames are dangerously close to the door. Well, I need to get out. I made a break for the door. I was almost there when... CRACK.

I looked up to see a beam about to fall. I jumped out of the way, but a little too late. The beam fell onto my leg. I tried to move, but to no luck. I was stuck and I was stuck good. I'm going to bet i broke my leg. I look at the surrounding flames. They are getting larger by the minute. I'm going to die here. I just know it. I might as well just give up.

Wait, I am not going to give up. I'm going to live. OK, what do i do? Oh, I know.

"HELP" I yell. OK, I know this is kind of stupid, but hey, it's this or nothing. "HELP" I yell again. Gosh, I really don't want to die.

I'm guessing I was inhaling a lot of smoke. I got really tired. Then, I started to see black spots. Right before my vision goes back, I shout one more time, "Help, please". Then the world fades to black...

* * *

Spencer's POV

I was on the phone with Emily, Hanna and Aria. Emily had called us all to tell us something that scared her to death.

"...And then she said "I should have told you instead of keeping it a secret. I'm kind of glad A" and then she trailed off. Do you guys know what this means?" Emily says. Oh my god. Where our kids being stalked by A too?

"You don't think..." Aria says.

"This can't be happening" Hanna says.

"Guys, we need to talk to all of them, together. We get the guys and we will make them..." I start but then i look out the window. I see the shed going up in flames. Oh no, Peyton was in there.

"Oh my god. Guys, the shed is on fire and Peyton was in there" I tell them.

"We're on our way" they all say. I call 911 and tell them what is happening. Then I run down stairs and grab Bruce. He was watching TV.

"Go outside, front yard. There's a fire in the shed and your sister is inside. Go to the oak tree and I will be there in a second" I tell him. He looks panicked and he gets up and runs outside. I run into the office where Toby is. I run to him.

"Toby, there's a fire in the shed and Peyton's inside. Come on" I tell him. His face goes pure white with worry he gets up and runs outside and I follow him. I can hear the fire trucks in the distance. I run to Bruce. Toby comes over to, but he starts pacing and mumbling swears. The fire trucks and ambulances and police pull up. They run to fight the fire.

Soon, my friends and there families pull up. The girls talk together and Aria, Hanna, and Emily come over to me. The fireman get inside and I hope they find Peyton.

"God, I hope she's ok" I say, getting really worried. Then some firemen come, one holding a limp body. Peyton. She has burns everywhere and she is unconscious. At least, I hope that is why she is so limp. They bring her over to one of the ambulances and take her away.

"Let's get to the hospital" I say and we all go to our cars. God, I hope my baby doesn't die.

* * *

At the hospital, no POV

The girls were sitting away from the parents. They wanted to talk, without there parents hearing. Alicia was telling them about her slip up.

"But don't worry, I don't think my mom knew what i meant" Alicia says.

"You guys, maybe we should tell our parents" Abigail says.

"No way, I don't want them to get hurt" Layla says.

"Maybe we should. I mean, it would be nice to get some help" Gwen says.

"I say no, my mom has been through enough this pass week, she doesn't need anything else" Gracie says.

"Look, let's not do anything till we know if Peyton is ok" Alicia says.

"OK" all the girls agree. Then Spencer and Toby come out of the wing where Peyton is.

"How is she?" Aria asks.

"She awake. She has a lot of bruises and burns, some minor problems from her inhaling too much smoke, a broken leg" Spencer says.

"Can we go see her?" Gwen asks.

"Go ahead" Spencer says and all of the girls get up and run to go see her.

They run to her room and barge in. Peyton is lying down in her bed. She has a big cast on her leg and she has bandages all over her body. When the girls walk in, she smiles. All her friends run over and give her a giant hug. After the hug, they all sit down around the bed.

"Are you ok" Alicia asks.

"I'm going to be ok" Peyton says.

"What happened in the shed?" Gracie asks.

"Guys, I know some stuff. I was reading some of my mom's old diary's and I found some stuff" Peyton says.

"Like what?" Abigail asks.

"Like, our moms got texts from A too" Peyton says and all the girls gasp.

"No way" Layla says.

"What else" Gwen asks, but before Peyton can answer, all the girls phones ring. They all open up a text from a blocked number. They look at each other and read the text.

**She knew too much. And you better keep me a secret, cause i love to play with matches**

**-A  
**

****"Guys, A isn't messing around. We better not tell our parents" Abigail says.

"Not tell our parents what" Spencer says. the girls turn around and see there parents. This isn't going to end well

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! What do you think the liars are going to do? And what is A planing next? Stay tuned. **


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter, but before I start, i just want to let you guys know something. The secrets that the girls have, I didn't make them. The people who made the characters did. So, I would like it if you didn't complain about the secrets. And BTW, the secrets you have seen aren't the only ones. Just wait

* * *

Chapter 15

At the Hospital.

Everyone except the boys was in Peyton's room. The parents on one side and the girls on the other. The girls were shuffling there feet, staring at the ground. None of them dared look at there parents.

"OK, so who's going to answer our question. What are you not telling us" Emily asks. None of the girls look up.

"OK, i have an idea. Since no one feels like talking, phones, now" Caleb says. All the girls look up.

"You can't take our phones" Peyton says, sitting up in her hospital bed.

"Um, yes, we can. We bought them" Toby says. All the girls look at each other.

"You aren't going to find anything" Gwen says.

"We'll see" Hanna says, holding out her hand. The girls look at each other, panic in there eyes. The girls take out there phones and are about to hand them over, when Layla blurts out "We know about you guys getting texts from A". The parents look at them in shock.

"And how do you know that?" Ezra asks. The girls look to the ground.

"Because we've been getting them too" Alicia blurts out. The parents stare at the girls, their faces turning murderous.

"You have got to be kidding me" Spencer says.

"I'm driving to Mona's right now and I swear, that monster is dead" Caleb says.

"Wait, before we go commit murder, let's talk about this. How long have you been getting texts?" Hanna says.

"Since we..." Alicia starts, but Abigail clamps her hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "Let's not tell them about how we saw a girl get murdered, ok. Let's keep the details to the minimum". Alicia nods and Abigail takes her hand off.

"What was that Abigail?" Aria asks her daughter.

"Nothing" Abigail says. Alicia opens her mouth, but then closes it. It isn't the best idea for her to blurt anything else out. Emily sees this and uses it against her. I mean, she is her daughter.

"Alicia, anything to add?" Emily asks. The girls look at Alicia and Alicia gulps and says "Nope", not looking her mom in the eye. Emily sighs, knowing what she's doing.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to get rid of those tickets for the performance of the Nutcracker for the British Ballet Company" Emily says. Alicia gasps, cracking. The girls glare at her.

"Well, I guess i could tell you. For a price" Alicia, knowing how to play the game as well.

"What do you want?" Emily asks, sighing. She hated how Alicia had caught on. She shouldn't have taught her the rules.

"Let's see... girls, any ideas?" Alicia says. Aria glares at Emily. She whispers "Good job. Now look at what you started". Emily shrugs.

"I think we could use some answers" Gwen says.

"I agree. Answers, now. You have to be honest and no lying. Since we all know it's one of your special talents" Alicia says.

"Fine, go" Spencer says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peyton asks.

"To keep you safe" Hanna says.

"That didn't work out too well" Gracie says.

"Next question; What did you guys do. I mean, it's got to be bad" Alicia asks. All the girls nod in agreement. They really could use some dirt on there parents.

"Fine." Emily says. The girls sit down and Gwen says "Man, I could use some popcorn". Caleb and Toby and Ezra laugh and the girls glare at them. They stop laughing.

"OK, so I saw my dad cheating on my mom and I may have started dating Ezra when he was my teacher" Aria says. Abigail laughs. Aria glares at her and she stops.

"I kissed my sister's boyfriend and they broke up and then i kissed her fiancee and they broke up" Spencer says. Peyton laughs and Spencer glares at her.

"I kissed Ali before anyone knew and I didn't tell anyone about how I was gay" Emily says.

"And I was bulimic and I stole some stuff" Hanna says. Layla looks to the ground in shock. Her mom shoplifted too?

"OK, your turn to answer our questions" Toby says. The girls sigh.

"Fine" Gracie says.

"How long have you been getting texts?" Aria asks. None of the girls answer at first.

"Anyone going to answer" Emily says.

"Since Alyssa was murdered" Gracie says.

"Next question; What _really_ happened that night she died?" Spencer asks. All the girls stare at the ground, not looking up.

"We heard a noise and Alyssa went to get her dad" Gwen says.

"She was taking along time and we started to worry" Gracie says.

"Then we heard a scream" Layla says.

"So, we went outside and looked for her" Peyton says.

"We found her and some person in a black hoodie that had an ax" Abigail says.

"The person in the hoodie slammed the ax onto her and killed her. They turned and ran" Alicia says, trying not to cry.

"Then, about a minute later, we all got a text from A" Peyton finishes.

"OK, we have a ton to talk about, soon. Let's just say there will be plenty more rules" Ezra says.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, so i know i haven't updated in a while but i was a little stuck but i finally got an idea. It's time for a funeral. Sadness... Here you go**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

It's been about a month since the fire and our parents found out about A. Since then, Peyton's out of the hospital and she has crutches, but they should be gone today. They Cavanaugh's have built a new shed, but most of the stuff in there was roasted. And our parents have been watching us like a hawk. They have conversations behind closed doors, which we are never included in. They always check our phones and don't look at Mona the same way.

Speaking of Mona, Alicia still doesn't think that she is evil. She is still dating Brett and she still goes over there. None of our parents like it, but they don't stop her cause they don't want to make her mad and run away (again).

But today, none of us cared about that. Today was the funeral for Alyssa. None of us were happy to go. I knew there would be plenty of tears. I knew some people would be glad she was gone. And I knew, that her killer would be there too. A was everywhere, so she would defiantly make an appearance today. We just wouldn't see her.

"Gwen, hurry up or we'll be late" my mom shouts to me. I turn to the mirror in front of me. I was wearing a black blouse that in the back there is a cutoff design and a black skirt with some high heels. My hair was straightened. I grabbed my purse. and headed downstairs.

My mom and dad were talking in the kitchen and Layla was standing near the door. I didn't know where my brother was. Layla turned when she heard me walk down the stairs.

"You look nice" she greets when I walk over. She looks amazing too. She's wearing a strapless top, a deep black skirt, and a pair of heels. Her hair was curled.

"You too. So, do you think anything will happen today?" I ask, my voice a low whisper. We still have been secretive, even though our parents know most of it.

"I hope not. I mean, its been a month, could it be over" she responds, her voice as low as mine. Before I can answer, my brother walks in. Our parents decided not to tell our siblings, until it was absolutely necessary.

"Hey Warren" I greet. He nods his head over and looks at his phone. I bet he was texting Chris or Bruce or maybe Brett. (**BTW, Brett is in the boys grade, so he is a year older then everyone else**).

"OK, you guys ready to go?" my mom asks. She's wearing a dress with a cutoff in the back. He hair is up in a bun. My dad is in a plain old black tux. We nod and walk to our car. It's a silent ride to the church. When we show up, Layla and I head over to the front with our friends. Our parents are sitting toward the back. Alicia, Gracie, and Peyton were there.

Alicia was wearing a black dress with a cutoff pattern in the back. She had a pair of heels on and a clutch purse. Her hair was falling in her natural waves. Gracie was wearing all lace. A lace top, a lace skirt, and a pair of lace heels. Her clutch was lace too. Alyssa loved lace. Peyton was wearing a black dress with lace at the top and a pair of heels that had a flower on them.

"Hey guys" Gracie says. Alicia is fighting back tears. Layla sits next to her and rubs her back. I sit beside Peyton and Gracie. We al just sit there, not saying anything. We just stare at the picture of Alyssa. It was from this summer, hen we were at her beach house. She had a professional photographer come and take pics of us. It was fun,being models for a day.

"Hey" Abigail says when she arrives. She breaks us from our thoughts. We all just sit there in total silence. Soon, the funeral starts. it's sad, full of tears and sobs and words said about Alyssa. Soon, it was over.

We were standing outside after the funeral. Our parents were a whiles away.

"Guys, what's going to happen. I mean, A is going to come back" Abigail says, breaking our silence.

"I don't guys, but we can't just keep waiting" Gracie says.

"I agree, we can't wait for something to happen. We can't wait for another fire or another reveal. We need to act and we need to act now" I tell my close friends.

"Well, what about our parents? They aren't going to let us do anything dangerous" Alicia adds.

"We'll have to keep it a secret" Peyton says.

"We can't hide it forever. They'll know somethings up if we're always running off" Layla says.

"Well, we have to do something. Cause I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to let A ruin my life. I'm so sick of this" I say. I would have said more, but our phones rang in unison and we all knew what that meant. A was back.

"On three. One, two, three" I say and we open opened up the new text we have just received.

**Ah look, you're already sick of me. Well, guess what. We're just getting started. Game on, cause I don't mess around. And be careful who you tell, or someone other people may get into our messy messy game. Let's the games begin. **

**-A**

* * *

**OK. this chapter stunk. But, right now I am at a loss of ideas. You see, when I first joined, I wasn't an expericened writer. I was just so excited to get my work online that I didn't think about a story before I wrote it, which was a bad idea. This one and The Next Pretty Committee were lucky. Most of the others were so bad I deleted them. So, if anyone wants this story, you can adopt it. Just PM and say what you want to do with it. And if no one wants it, then I won't delete it, just discontinue it. I'm really sorry. **


End file.
